halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
M93 Capybara Command and Control Vehicle
The is a UNSC armoured vehicle. The Capybara is a command vehicle used by in Marine Light Armour Recon, Army Dragoons and Army Light Mechanized units. It is a highly mobile and well defended vehicle, used from the company to regiment level. The vehicle is built up from a titanium alloy chassis with bolted on mixed titanium/composite/AEGIS ceramic plating, giving it enough strength to withstand up to 70mm high velocity guns, though it's armour is compromised near instantly. It is powered by a powerful V8 hydrogen powerpack which burns the hydrogen fuel at a very high temperature with a synthetic carbon/silicon catalyst to achieve even better fuel consumption, allowing it to reach speeds of 107KPH. The engine powers all eight wheels. These powerpacks also power the on-board communications, sensors the gun and other electronic systems. The wheels each have independent adaptive suspension using adaptive Magneto-rheological dampers to ensure comfort, stability, control and agility and use nanotube skeleton run-flat tires, providing all the benefits of normal tires, with none of the drawbacks while being nigh-indestructible. on top of that, each wheel has titanium composite rims and fully articulate and individual suspension, with the front four being supported by titanium alluminide/AEGIS composite tire shields, protecting them from further harm. Each wheel can, individually, have its pressure modified to adjust its cross country ability. It features a V shaped sealed hull, with a high concentration of non-newtonian material with heavily sloped armour and ability to become amphibious, to a limited extent, allowing it to cross rivers and lakes to combat the enemy. It's raised engine exhausts also feature thermal shrouds to disguise the vehicle during operations. The vehicle contains a weight transference system linked to gyroscopes to achieve a perfect balance even over rough terrain, transferring inbuilt weights and fuel to keep the vehicle balanced and stable. The computer controlled power distribution system can distribute the power to each wheel accurately enough to maintain enough traction to keep it mobile and all wheels operate by a triple redundant drive-by-light control system. Like all hydrogen powered vehicles in the UNSC, it features a inbuilt AMG H/G Actuator. It is capable of converting up to 12 liters of water (from any source) into hydrogen quickly and efficiently, compacting any non-convertible detritus within the water on board and allowing a range of 200 kilometres from just overnight condensation catchments. This allows it to operate almost indefinitely in the field, where a supply of water is plentiful. The vehicle has a hydraulic ram door to the back and doors on each side, all three being equipped with emergency explosive bolts to remove them in case of severe damage or emergencies. On the roof it has a pair of opening doors and two hatches for the commander and an additional crewman. The armour is covered in radiation protective liquid glass resins, infra-red suppressive paint and LIDAR/RADAR absorbent paint. The Driver is sat in the up armoured 'combat tub' which is the forward chamber, with heavily upgraded armour and has single crystal quartz glass windows, with self regenerative features and self polarising protective features (from blinding LASERs and bright flashes) and gold tinting to protect from electromagnetic interference, which can resist even heavy fire, from 70mm cannons, at least for brief periods. The Driver can lift up the forward screen to allow easy access, escape or just raise it slightly for unhindered observance. Sat to the left in the main hull in the 'operations' seat is the Commander, who has access to the defensive turret and the electronic warfare and defensive systems, allowing him to provide short range support for disembarking soldiers. The main defence system of the vehicle is a single commander controlled PALADIN Weapon Station. This gives it moderate fire power against enemy forces. The vehicle is internally fitted with a decently outfitted command and control area, including a centre aligned holographic battle map, actively displaying friendly forces and position of enemy forces identified by reconnaissance, four radio stations for communication with other units, a liaison and and a liaison station. The back of the vehicle is designed to be extended by an attached tent to form a briefing area. The holographic map board can be removed from the vehicle and placed outside, along with overhead lights connected to the vehicles power supply. The vehicle can consequently be used by a company to regiment commander, though his staff is usually spread out over several command vehicles, with the crew dedicated to preforming different combat and logistical functions. The vehicle is fitted with an self-erecting radio mast for long range in-atmosphere communication and a MASER dish for communicating with ships of satellites in low-mid orbit. UNSC Remarks "Its cramped, really cramped, but at least its mobile for command purposes..." "Its too cramped to operate well during NBC lock down but it performs well enough." "The holograms are pretty detailed. You can guide your whole entire regiment and do everything you can with the larger C2V vehicles." "What idiot named this thing after Earth's largest rodent? Yeah, that'll really scare the Necros; they'll be running in fear"